Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 2
Willkommen zu Part 2 meines Walkthroughs. Ich muss euch eins sagen. Es is wirklich spaßig, nen Walkthrough zu schreiben. Man taucht zu 100% in das Spiel ein und kann sich nach Lust und Laune austoben und dann alles aufschreiben. Macht einfach Spaß :P Und es gibt noch so viele Spiele, für die noch kein Walkthrough existiert. Also los, Leute. Schreibt!! Artefaktsuche (Neo Bodhum JS 003) Nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass die Katze Snow das Artefakt nicht besitzt, machen wir uns wieder auf dem Weg zum großen Strandplatz. Dort angekommen reagiert unser süße Mog auf die Kids, die in einer kleinen Gruppe zusammenstehen. Jetzt wirds erst mal lustig. Serah ist ja Lehrerin geworden und unterrichtet unter anderem auch diese Kids. Noel denkt natürlich, dass Serah nett ist, allerdings nennen die Kinder Serah fiese Frau Farron. Serah ist nur streng, weil ihre Lehrerin streng war & da ihre Lehrerin fürs Leben Lightning war, wissen wir ja, wieso Serah streng ist. Light, du mürrische xD. Einer der Jungs haut ab und da das gelbe Ausrufezeichen über ihm ist, könnte er was mit dem Fragment zu tun haben. Rennt ihm nach und ich nehm euch auch gleich mal in die Pflicht. Die Monster in Neo Bodhum mögen zwar nicht viele KP hergeben, aber kämpft gegen alles was euch vor die Klinge kommt :) Sobald er sich in sein Schicksal ergibt, quetscht ihn aus. Ihr könnt es lustiger gestalten, wenn ihr Serah ihn anbrüllen lasst. Habt ihr ihn um den Finger gewickelt, gibt er zu, dass er Maqui was geklaut hat. Er gibt Serah Snows Verlobungskette zurück, worauf hin Serah in Erinnerung schwelgt. Und hierbei folgt das geilste Thema seit langem. The Promise:Serahs Theme. Superschönes Lied. Ach :D Einfach herrlich. Zu dem Lied gibt es eine kleine Rückblende, in der sich Snow von Serah verabschiedet, um nach Lightning zu suchen, da er Serah glaubt, dass ihre Schwester doch noch am Leben ist. Anschließend gehts wieder zurück ins NORA-Haus. Währenddessen fragt Noel Serah über Snow aus. Da das ein Dialog-Trigger ist, antwortet was ihr wollt. Im Haus lauft ihr schnurstracks in Serahs Zimmer und ihr erblickt einen Spiegel, der da hundertprozentig noch nicht war. Was issn nur los? oO Stellt euch davor und die Spiegel-Serah hält einen Kristall in der Hand, den sie durch den Spiegel der echten Serah gibt. Ihr habt euer erstes Artefakt *Trommelwirbel*: Das Gigantenartefakt. Danach heißts raus und ab Richtung Meteoriteneinschlagsstelle zum Portal. Ab jetzt könnt ihr durch einen zuvor gesperrten Bereich hindurch, um ne praktische Abkürzung zu nutzen. Der Abschnitt heisst Gezeitenstade. Direkt am Anfang seht ihr links von euch ein Schatzbehältnis. Dort bekommt ihr einen Eisenreif, der euch 10% mehr TP gibt. Legt Serah den Reif an. In der Mitte der Gezeitenstade könnt ihr links von euch ein durchsichtiges schwebendes Objekt entdecken. Leider könnt ihr es euch noch nicht holen, da ihr noch nicht über die Fähigkeit verfügt. Am Ende der Gestade findet ihr rechts in den Gebüschen eine Phönixfeder. Sobald ihr da raus seit, taucht erneut Gogmagog auf und verwickelt euch in einen Kampf. Habt ihr gewonnen, bekommt ihr das Fragment Gogmagog-Essenz Beta sowie 1.000 KP. Jetz solltet ihr genug KP haben, um die erste Kristariumsstufe zu entwickeln. Gebt beiden den Erweiterungsbonus ATB+1. Jetz können sich Serah und Noel über 4 ATB-Balkenabschnitte freuen. Die nächste Stufe gibt es in knapp 5.000 KP. Geht nach dem Kampf zum Zeitportal. Noel fragt Serah, ob sie bereit dafür ist. Dieser Trigger lässt nur eine Antwort zu. Antwortet mit Ja, um die Handlung voran zu treiben. Während Serah sich im Stillen von ihrer Heimat verabschiedet, tauchen Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj & Gadot auf, um sich von ihr zu verabrschiedet. Anschließend verschwindet ihr durch die Chronosphäre. Wählt als nächstes Ziel die Bresha-Ruinen JS 005. Gefangen (Bresha-Ruinen JS 005) (Fragmente: 12/160) Sobald ihr durch das Portal angekommen seid, stellt Serah erstmal fest, dass sie in Cocoon sind. Für Noel ist es das erste Mal, dass er Cocoon sieht und betritt, da Cocoon zu seiner Zeit nicht mehr existiert. Leider löst die Ankunft unserer Helden ein Zeitparadox aus und ihr müsst gegen ein riesiges Ungetüm kämpfen, von dem nur eine Hand sichtbar ist. Die Freude über den Sieg währt bei Serah und Noel nicht lange, denn kurz darauf werdet ihr von den Soldaten gefangen genommen. Sogar Mog nimmt die winzigen Händchen hoch und sieht einfach nur knuffig aus. Der Grund für eure Inhaftierung ist der Verdacht auf unzulässige Aktivierung von Atlas. Aha, Atlas heißt unser Gegner. Nach einer kleinen Unterhaltung mit der Wache finden Serah und Noel heraus, dass sie zwei Jahre in die Zukunft gereist sind. Ich spezifizier das mal. Serah argumentiert mit dem Bau eines großen Aufzugs von Pulse nach Cocoon. In ihrer Gegenwart sagt sie, dass der Aufzug erst in einem Jahr fertiggestellt wird, also in JS 004. Laut Aussage der Wache ist dieser Aufzug aber schon ein Jahr in Betrieb, ergo JS 005 und damit zwei Jahre in der Zukunft. Plötzlich taucht ein kurzhaariges, blondes Mädchen auf, das Serah beim Namen ruft. Sie erklärt, dass Serah und Noel Inspektoren der Akademie sind und nicht nur das, wir sind zufällig auch noch VIP's. Holla die Waldfee, is doch mal ne geile Sache. VIP war noch nie jemand in Final Fantasy XIII oder XIII-2. Hurray :D. Ab ins Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles. Die Academy-Awards (wie passend :P), besser bekannt als Oscars, warten auf uns. Spaß beiseite. Jedenfalls wars ne oscarreife Geschichte von der jungen Dame, die uns damit aus den Knast holt. Wie aus heiterem Himmel regnet es plötzlich in den Ruinen. Das Mädchen stellt sich als Alyssa vor, eine Praktikantin der Akademie. Folgt ihr, bis sie euch einen Kommunikator sowie eine Karte der Bresha-Ruinen aushändigt. Ach ja, sie wird euch mit dem Ding unterwegs ziemlich abnerven, nur so als Warnung. Nachdem wir dann wieder die Kontrolle über Serah, oder Noel, je nachdem, wer euer Anführer ist, habt, seht euch am besten erst mal in der Ausgrabungsstätte um, denn hier gibt es einige Schätze abzustauben. Wir finden die Schätze Schwarzgurt (physische Resistenz +10%), 350 Gil, 450 Gil und das Kontra-Artefakt:Aufbruch, mit dem wir eine Zeitmanipulation in Neo Bodhum JS 003 durchführen können, also praktisch nochmal alles neu spielen können. Auf der Karte findet sich jetz auch ein pinker Kreis mit einem Beutel drin. Dieser zeigt den Punkt an, an dem sich Chocolina rumtreibt, die eure einzige Shopmöglichkeit im Spiel darstellt. Im Laufe des Spiels wird ihre Palette natürlich erweitert. Besorgt euch bei ihr erstmal neue Waffen für Serah und Noel, die jeweils 960 Gil kosten. Durch das häufige Kämpfen, solltet ihr genug davon gemacht haben. Ich sag euch eins: Chocolina ist ne hirnlose Dummtorte (Danke an Hermine im 6ten Teil. Geiler Spruch :DD). Sie hat eine extrem nervtötende Stimme & labert echt nur Schwachsinn. Ich hasse sie! Aber eine is natürlich noch schlimmer. Selphie und ihre Vorliebe für Züge. Euch wird im Zuge eurer Schatzjagd sicher aufgefallen sein, dass in der Mitte, wo die Hand von Atlas ist, ein Schatzbehälter schwebt, zu dem wir bislang noch keinen Zugang haben, der uns später aber eine sehr gute Waffe für Serah einbringt. Später mehr dazu. Ein anderer Schatz, in der Nähe der Treppe, ist wie der unsichtbare Schatz in Neo Bodhum noch verborgen, wird aber gleich aufgelöst. Erkundungsjagd Verlasst erstmal die Ausgrabungsstätte und euch sticht direkt ein Behältnis ins Auge. Sammelt die beiden Heiltränke ein und lauft dann in den ersten Kampf hinein. Dieser Kampf ist etwas besonderes, da einer der Gegner, ein Taxobot, eigentlich nur in Oerba zuhause ist. Gewinnt den Kampf und ihr erhaltet die Monsterkristalle der beiden. Damit werdet ihr in die Monsterzucht eingeführt. Der kleine Mog erklärt Serah, dass sie über die Macht verfügt, die ungezähmten Monster zu leiten. Na ja ich werd dann ab jetzt zu Beginn eines neuen Abschnittes, wenn wir an einem neuen Ort landen, sagen, welche Monsterkristalle von Vorteil werden. Hier ist es ganz eindeutig der Janitoid, ein Verteidigermonster. Der Janitoid ist für einen Kampf in naher Zukunft unverzichtbar. Monster besitzen ein eigenes Kristarium. Manche Monster, sowie der Janitoid, besitzen nur eine Ebene. Das erkennt man daran, dass solche Monster als frühreif bezeichnet werden. Um Monster zu entwickeln braucht ihr Monsterkomponente. Es gibt zwei Varianten in 5 Stärken. Biologische und mechanische. Diese sind unterteilt in die 5 Stärken und in diesen Stärken in 4 Variationen. Diese 4 Varationen sind Allrounder, Tp-verstärkende, angriffsverstärkende und magieverstärkende. Insgesamt gibt es also 40 verschiedene Monster-komponenten. Ich hoffe, das hilft euch. Lauft die nächste Treppe hoch und seht, wie Atlas eine Wand zerschmettert. An der Treppe hört ihr ein unverkennbares Geräusch eines Schatzbehältnisses, zu dem wir erst später Zutritt haben. Geht oben angekommen nach links und schlagt euch bis zum Portal vor. Dort angekommen gibt es mal wieder einen Dialog-Trigger, auf den ihr mit Atlas antworten solltet. Anschließend leuchtet Mogs Bommel auf. Geht zur Stelle, wo Mog auf euch wartet und redet mit der Wache. Dadurch erhaltet ihr die Bommeljagd-Fähigkeit. Nutzt sie und sammelt das Urartefakt ein. Was es damit auf sich hat, erklär ich, wenn es soweit ist. Macht erstmal einen Abstecher in die Chronosphäre. Besucht Neo Bodhum. Geht dort zurück in die Gezeitenstade zu dem Punkt, wo der Chocobo steht. Dort ist uns ja schon der unsichtbare, schwebende Gegenstand aufgefallen. Aktiviert Mogs Bommeljagd und sammelt den Gravitonkern Alpha ein und staubt mal eben 500 Kp ab. Danach endet unser Abstecher schon und wir machen uns auf den Weg zurück in die Bresha-Ruinen. Zurück in den Ruinen dreht ihr erstmal um und kehrt zur Ausgrabungsstätte zurück, um den Schatz nahe der Treppe mittels Bommeljagd sichtbar zu machen. Nehmt euch den Analysator und geht zurück. Hier gibt es zwei Nebenaufgaben abzuholen. Sprecht mit allen, bis ihr mit Chester sprecht. Er trägt euch auf, nach einem Monster namens Schreck zu suchen und zu besiegen. Die andere Nebenaufgabe wird euch vom Kommandanten in den roten Sachen aufgetragen. Ihr sollt 2 Kapseln mit Nervenmedizin suchen. Die erste Kapsel lässt sich unweit von ihm auftreiben. Geht um die Schikane (xd) rum, und ihr seht einen verschobenen Schatz. Nutzt die Bommeljagd und ihr erhaltet die erste Kapsel. Danach geht weiter, bis ihr nach links in einen Tunnel gehen könnt. Schlagt euch durch und sammelt mittels Bommeljagd einen Runenreif ein. Geht weiter und wir treffen auf das zweite Portal in den Ruinen. Ohne Artefakt bringt uns das natürlich nichts. Lauft geradeaus in die Sackgasse und sammelt 8 Astralzipfel (Monster-Komponente) ein. In den Tunneln ist es übrigens möglich den Janitoiden zu erhalten. Ihn gibs nur in den Tunneln. Dreht wieder um und geht dann nach rechts und dann nochmal nach rechts. Springt die großen Stufen hinab bis zum Ende, um die zweite Kapsel zu finden. Geht anschließend raus aus den Tunneln und wir landen direkt am Großen Platz. Dort können wir nun dem Kommandanten die Kapseln überreichen und wir erhalten das Fragment Unio Mystica und 100 KP. Macht anschließend auf dem Absatz kehrt und nehmt beim Tunnel diesmal den anderen Weg, wo uns eine erneute Live-Sequenz begegnet. Atlas schleudert schon wieder etwas durch die Gegend. Aggressives Etwas o.O Alyssa meldet sich über den Kommunikator und sagt uns, dass eine Vorrichtung aktiviert wurde, die Atlas eventuell schwächen könnte. Machen wir uns auf den Weg dahin, denn Atlas ohne Schwächung besiegen zu wollen, wäre zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ein Todeskommando, aber später werden wir das doch machen, wenn wir stärker sind. Sammelt an der Rampe 2 Gizar-Kräuter ein und geht dann die Rampe hoch. Hier in den Tunneln bietet sich die beste Gelegenheit den Janitoiden zu zähmen. Bleibt hier bis ihr einen habt. In den Tunneln angekommen lauft an Chocolina (ich hasse sie!!!!!!!!!!) vorbei und geht erstmal nach links. In der Nähe des verschobenen Schatzes, der einen Sternenanhänger beinhaltet, trefft ihr auf Schreck. Seht zu, dass ihr den Kampf schnell beendet, denn er setzt gern Feura ein, ein mächtiger Zauber, der euch ordentlich einheizen kann. Habt ihr ihn erledigt, erhaltet ihr das Fragment Schreck-Essenz und 600 KP. Geht anschließend in den kleinen Raum, um ein Gespräch mit Noel herbeizuführen. Ist dies erledigt geht wieder raus und lauft einfach gerade aus, bis ihr bei der kleinen Maschine angekommen seid, die Atlas schwächen soll. Bevor sie aktivieren können, werden wir von Atlas, der offensichtlich die Schwächung verhindern will, in einen Zeitspalt hineingezogen. Dieser Zeitspalt behandelt das Rätsel schwindender Boden. Hier ist es wichtig, alle Kristalle einzusammeln, ohne dabei ein Feld zweimal zu berühren. Gibt es neben den roten Feldern auch weiße Felder, so können die weißen zweimal betreten werden, sie werden dadurch zu roten Feldern und verschwinden beim zweiten berühren. Löst das Rätsel und ihr bekommt das Fragment Flauschkristall, sowie 200 KP. Aktiviert dann die Maschine und macht Jagd auf den Janitoiden, sofern ihr noch keinen besitzt. Verlasst die Tunnel dann durch den Weg, den ihr noch nicht betreten habt und hebt dort den Dekorgegenstand Freizeitmütze(orange) auf. Die Dekosachen sind eigentlich der letzte Mist, denn sie dienen nur dazu, eure Monster zu schmücken, aber wer will das schon, zumal es keinerlei Auswirkung auf eure Monster hat. Geht hinaus und sammelt noch eine Phönixfeder ein. Stellt euch dann Atlas. Was nach Auflösung des Paradoxes passiert, erkläre ich euch in Part 3. Bis dahin, euer Snow Navigation <- Zurückblättern| Inhalt| Vorblättern ->